Why do I have so troublesome women in my life?
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Ino wants Shikamaru to pretend he is her boyfriend, because she hopes the new guy gets jealous and then wants to date her. Someone gets jealous in the end, but who will that be? Shikamaru/Temari
1. Ino's plan

A/N: Here is my new story :) I know I have to finish 'Mission in Suna' and I will soon :)

* * *

Temari entered her room in the embassy where she stayed when she was in Konoha. The three days travel from Suna had left her exhausted so she couldn't wait to sleep. After she took a quick shower and changed clothes she lay down on her bed with the intention to finally fall asleep.

Her attempt failed miserably because something was on her mind or rather someone. Nara Shikamaru. He was her guide in Konoha again, but today when they walked to the Hokage something strange happened.

_Flashback_

_Shikamaru was leading Temari the way to Tsunade's office when suddenly Ino appeared out of nowhere._

"_Hey Shikamaru." She shouted. When she noticed Temari she just greeted her with a nod. _

"_Troublesome." Shikamaru murmured. _

"_Don't forget about our dinner tonight." Ino smiled, approaching him and the Suna princess._

"_Yeah whatever." Shikamaru shrugged._

_Temari on the other hand wasn't so indifferent about the situation. She felt somehow jealous when she heard Shikamaru and Ino were going out. For some unknown reason this knowledge made her angry. _

_After a few minutes Ino left to work in the flower shop. When she was out of sight Temari couldn't help but ask what was on her mind._

"_So you are going to dinner with Ino tonight, lazy ass?"_

"_It's troublesome, but yeah I do." Shikamaru looked bored. _

_Now the kunoichi got irritated. "You aren't to lazy to do that?"_

"_I promised her I would go even if it's a drag."_

"_How nice. Now come on and bring me to the Hokage." Temari snapped. _

_The rest of the way was spent in silence._

_Flashback end_

It was all his fault that she was still awake now and thinking this over.

'So what? Ino and Shikamaru have a date. It has nothing to do with me what that lazy-ass is doing. I am Temari No Sabaku and I don't worry about such matters. As if I care about that bastard.'

This night Temari felt in an uneasy sleep not knowing why she got so worked up about the whole situation.

Meanwhile with Shikamaru and Ino at a restaurant

"So why did I have to make the troublesome way here?" The lazy ninja asked annoyed looking at Ino across the table.

"I have a favor to ask you."

"Troublesome."

"Stop saying that. This is really important." When Shikamaru didn't show any reaction Ino just continued. "I need your help to make this cute new guy I met yesterday jealous. I have a perfect plan. You just have to pretend to be my boyfriend for a while."

"What a drag."

"Are you helping me or not?" Ino snapped angrily.

Shikamaru analyzed his options. Ino never backed down when she wanted something and she would annoy him until he would agree to her plan. The results would be that she interrupted his cloud watching time which could get really troublesome.

He sighed deeply choosing the least troublesome version for himself. "So what do you want me to do?"

Ino's eyes lighted up and her mood change immediately from anger to happiness.

"I will spread the rumor that we are together and than we have to be seen holding hands or something like that by him so he gets jealous."

'This plan is going to fail badly. What a drag.' The genius thought.

"So everyone is going to think we are together?"

"Yeah pretty much, but maybe we should tell Choji and our parents the truth." Ino explained. "The plan starts tomorrow when you take me shopping where I know for sure he will be too."

"You already saw that Temari arrived today and I am her guide again as troublesome as it is. I have to show her around Konoha tomorrow."

Ino frowned at that. "I know that, but there is a two hour meeting where she has to be, so meanwhile you have enough time to take me shopping."

"What a pain." Shikamaru knew his last attempt to get away from Ino had failed.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. I am going home."

After Shikamaru had left the restaurant he heard Ino yell from inside, but he ignored her.

"Shikamaru get back here and pay for the dinner."

On the way home the shadow-user thought about Ino's plan.

'This is predicted to get really troublesome. As if someone would get jealous this easily.'

He came home to find his mom already waiting for him.

"I just want remind you to do your household chores tomorrow."

Shikamaru looked annoyed. "Why do I have so troublesome women in my life?"

"You don't deserve it any other way. So how was your dinner with Ino?"

"I am part of her new plan. She wants me to pretend that I am her boyfriend to make some guy jealous."

"Sounds like Ino." Yoshino thought out loud. This girl had new plans to get a guy every week so that seems just like her.

"And on top of that I have to guide Temari around Konoha. What a drag."

"I know she is a 'troublesome woman'." Yoshino frowned while using his favorite name of the Suna kunoichi.

"She is the most troublesome woman I know."

"I see." Shikamaru's mom smirked. In that moment she knew her son had fallen for the Nara-man curse. The exact same thing had Shikaku said about her to one of his friends before he had admitted he loved her.

Shikamaru was creep out when he saw his mother's smirk, so he decide it was better to leave now.

"I am off to bed. Night."

"Don't forget about your chores tomorrow." Yoshino could swear she had heard him mumble a 'troublesome' before he went to his room.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it, because I really put much time and effort in this chapter. Please review because then I update faster ;)


	2. Temari's reaction

A/N: I was so happy to see all the reviews, so thanks to MarijaV, mk, spiral5, InnerTurmoil, Insanity-Fun and McKazekage. So here is the new chapter :)

* * *

In the morning Shikamaru really didn't want to get up.

'This day will be a drag.' Being a genius he had analyzed the 200 possible outcomes of this day and all ended troublesome.

After he got ready and ate a quick breakfast he arrived in front of the embassy ten minutes to late.

"You are late lazy ass." Temari greeted him.

"It's still enough time left."

"I need to be on time to meet the Hokage."

"We will be there in a few minutes troublesome woman."

By the time they arrived in font of the Hokage Tower Ino was already waiting for them.

'What is she doing here?' Temari thought angrily.

"Hey Shikamaru. " Ino yelled and hugged him happily, ignoring the Suna kunoichi completely.

Temari felt the strange feeling from yesterday return when she saw them together. Maybe she wouldn't have been so jealous if Shikamaru had been facing her, because then she would have seen that he was just bored like always.

"Oh hey." Ino finally greeted her when she pulled away from Shikamaru.

The sand princess just nodded in acknowledge, trying to control her anger.

"Can we go shopping now?" Ino asked smiling.

"What a drag."

"I take that as a yes."

Shikamaru turned to Temari. "I pick you up when the meeting is over."

"But be on time lazy ass."

"Yeah whatever troublesome woman."

The whole meeting Temari couldn't concentrate.

'It seems like they are really dating. Maybe it's because their dads know each other or because they are friends since they were children. It's only logical that they would end up together, but I don't understand why he dates such a bitch. All she cares about is her look and she isn't even a strong kunoichi. I would be a better choice I mean I am strong and- What the hell am I thinking?' Temari shook her head violently.

This was definitely not the way she should be thinking about the genius. She didn't want to end up falling for him, too bad she already had.

Two hours later Shikamaru and Ino went back to the Hokage Tower. The shadow-user was relieved to see Temari standing there and knowing his time with Ino was up.

The last few times she was in Konoha he had noticed that he didn't mind being the guide for the Suna princess. The lazy ninja even found himself enjoying their bickering with each other so much that he spend a lot more time with her then he was assigned to. They had become closer and Shikamaru couldn't deny that he was falling for the beautiful kunoichi of the sand as troublesome as it was.

Temari saw them approaching and frowned. Ino was hugging Shikamaru around his upper arm and she looked really happy. The reason for her happiness was that they had seen this new guy, so in her opinion her plan worked and he got jealous. Of course Temari didn't know that and got angry.

The moment the two were close enough to her the sand kunoichi spoke up.

"You are late again and now we have to hurry." With that she dragged Shikamaru away without saying a word to Ino, who was left startled.

"Where are we going troublesome woman?"

"I need to talk to you."

In moments like this Shikamaru thought she was definitely scarier than his mom.

When Temari stopped the young Nara noticed that they were at his favorite cloud watching spot. He was surprised that she remembered this place. Sure they had been here a few times together when she was in Konoha, but he was still surprised she found her way here alone. Doing what he normally did at this place he lay down on the grass and looked at the sky.

"We are not here to watch clouds lazy ass." Temari snapped.

"Then what is the reason you brought me here?"

"Are Ino and you dating?" The kunoichi asked bluntly.

"I don't know how this is any of your business."

"Well let me explain this to you genius. Because of Ino you were late today and I am coming to late to my other meetings." Temari sat down next to Shikamaru.

"I am always late."

"Just answer the damn question and don't get smart at me. Are Ino and you dating or not?" Shikamaru saw hurt flash in her eyes before it was replaced with anger once again.

"Why do you want to know this so badly?" He had sat up and locked eyes with her.

"I...I-" The always so self-confident kunoichi couldn't continue, so she decided to let actions speak instead of words. She leaned over to Shikamaru and placed her lips on his. When he didn't kiss back immediately she was ready to pull away, but then she felt him placing a hand behind her neck and returning the kiss.

Their lip lock got more passionate and Shikamaru nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance, which was gladly given to him. Both of them had never kissed anyone before, but when their tongues met passionately over and over again they knew it had been right to wait for the right one. After a while they needed to breath so they pulled away.

"I take that as a no you are not dating Ino." Temari smirked.

"As troublesome as it is you are the only woman for me. I love you."

"You have to explain everything to me later. Got that Nara?" When he nodded she encircled her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "I love you too."

Shikamaru smirked lazily and pulled her closer to him into another passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all like this chapter and I would be really happy to read what you think about my story so please review :)


End file.
